the_jahanniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magda Bellon
Magda Bellon is one of Heaven's less known Dominion class angels. Appearance Magda is a somewhat short, relatively in shape woman, though her physique is by no means exceptional. Her hair is a rich oak brown, and settles just above her shoulders. magda's skin is fair and emphasizes her rather elongated nose. She has no eyes, wearing bandages over her eye sockets that also conceal her eyebrows. She likes to maintain a simple wardrobe and is first seen wearing a simple plaid skirt with a blue, cotton sweater. Personality Magda is extremely distant and quiet, rarely speaking unless spoken to. She admits that the only other thing she saw in Juticke, aside from his impressive skill set was that he was some who "Didn't ask too many questions", suiting her reclusive tendencies well. Her head will face downwards during conversation; despite her blindness, Justine remarks that this behavior was something she has always been prone to doing. She talks primarily in polish and drags her words. Her voice is never above a whisper, leading many people avoid speaking to her. She seems well aware that those around her view her as enigmatic and strange but she seems to derive pleasure from this notion, likely due to her desire to not communicate with anyone. Magda is intensely afraid of dark rooms and can sense the darkness around her in small rooms. She'll ask if the lights are on in bigger rooms. Despite her somewhat hostile nature, Magda will become completely docile if she feels frightened, claiming that the darkness weakens her. This shift in attitude leads angels like EXL Threadgold to only come around when Magda is in trouble. Magda is a very quick thinker and rather impulsive; during Juticke's final moments, she quickly acted and killed him, admitting later that she hadn't thought about what would happen if Magda had thrown her spear a few moments earlier and killed Juticke before his transition into demonhood. She's not known to be the smartest angel around and during her youth, was said to have had trouble with basic mathematics. History Magda was born to Roich Hen and Mecheta Bellon in 1468. She, unlike her Archangel parents was born into the Dominion class and was given "overwhelming" amounts of love from her parents. During her second day of training at age 10, Magda got into a fight with a young Humiliation Proctor, battering him thoroughly. During her punishment of two day solitude, Magda uncovered her ability and froze the room she was being kept in, sealing herself inside. Her impertinence lasted for an additional 4 hours before Juticke Julis was called and ordered to use his ability to thaw Magda out. The rest of Magda's time during her education was uneventful, being a average to below average student for the most part. Once Magda was ready for her duties, she was assinged to a small group, consisting of two Powers and a single Angel class. She quickly loses one of her Powers to a Hassan and begins regularly escorting the other angels under her command on missions whenever she can. As time progresses, magda's protectiveness of those under her does not wane, even with the increasing numbers. In 1793, Magda and Juticke get married. The marriage is met with confusion and has little fanfare other than the initial shock of a Throne like Juticke marrying a Dominion. In 1796, Magda bears her fist child, Gartenbourg Julis, a Power. Even by angel standards, Magda spends worryingly little amounts of time with her child, leaving most of the parenting up to Juticke, though he is hardly bothered by this. Gartenbourg grows and along the way, tries to establish some kind of regualr contact with her mother, but is met with cold reception. In 1991, Magda gives birth to her second and third child, Justine and Jutenn. The relationship between Jutenn and magda is much of the same but Justine develops a hatred for his mother as early as his second birthday. Though this doesn't bother Magda much, she does remark on how strange it is that her own son would so doggedly try to keep away from her. In 2009, Magda and Juticke separate. Madga insists that Juticke's bouts of literal explosive rage are noisy and off putting. The two agree to a mutual divorce and maintain little to no contact with one another for the next few years. When Justine falls, Magda visits her son and asks what being a demon feels like but Justine doesn't answer, simply telling his mother to stay in Heaven and appreciate what he wants so desperately. In 2024, after receiving news of Gartenbourg's fate, Juticke intervenes outside of his jurisdiction and falls from grace. Having effectively changed fate, Juticke becomes a marked demon and is promptly killed by Magda via an ice lance through the chest. As the former lovers stand across from one another, Magda shows no feeling as her ex-husband dies. During the seige of Alamut, Magda's whereabouts is unknown. Relationships. Juticke Julis: Magda often questioned whether she truly loved Juticke and since the two have separated, each have gone their own way, maintaining very little contact. Gartenbourg/Jutenn Julis: Magda is consistently distant from both and has hardly communicated with them. Justine Julis: Justine seems to bear some deep rooted hatred for Magda, the origin of which has yet to be revealed by anyone. Magda has no objections to this hatred and simply ignores her son for the most part. Abilities and Powers. Angel physiology. Being an angel, Magda possesses an enhanced condition that puts her on par with a supremely athletic human in terms of physical capability. Portal creation. Like all angels, Magda can create portals that allow near instantaneous movements between realms. Rapid freezing of the air. Magda's native magic allows her to rapidly freeze the air to a temperature of -90 degrees Celsius. She can do this in various radii, ranging from 1x1cm², to a surrounding area of 10x10m². Magda has also trained to use her magic to create constructs of ice. Her designs are very limited and she often opts to make a Gaelic style spear. Trivia. Magda and Juticke's age gap is that of three hundred years. Her favourite food is lamb shoulder in mint sauce. Her favourite drink is specifically tap water. Her physical design borrows moderately from one of Caesar's school friends.